


One More Free Class Period Together

by CrimsonfireSilvermelody



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drama free fanfic, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Introverts Learning to Socialize Together, Post-Canon, Slow Burn, accidental hand holding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonfireSilvermelody/pseuds/CrimsonfireSilvermelody
Summary: Ive been in the mood to write domestic stuff with these two for a while now and im procrastinating on my other works.Enjoy
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Zaizen Aoi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Hacking into Reality

> "You're fucking joking right?"

Aoi Zaizen wasn't the type of student to curse out loud in a classroom, let alone an empty classroom where she could attract unwanted attention, especially since the first years were getting a tour of the building. She had to keep her and her brother's reputation squeaky clean after all.

"I'm completely serious." Yusaku Fujiki replied in his calm and collected tone of his, almost as if anything he said was undeniably a fact. Both teens were sitting on the same two person desk in the back of the room, hidden from the sight of any whom tried to peek in.

"You can't just," Aoi stammered, frustrated at what has just been admitted by her peer. " _Hack_ into the school system before school started up again and change your schedule to match mine."

"I don't see a problem with it." Yusaku shrugged off her criticism. "I have the skills to do it and not get caught, and we get to see each other more at school."

"We literally have matching free periods."

"Okay and?"

"Why did you change your old schedule? Why did you do this in the first place?" Aoi puffed her cheeks trying to contain herself, acting composed.

Yusaku shrank down uncharacteristically and mumbled, something Aoi ever only saw him do after he returned from his three month break from mourning Ai.

"What was that?"

"I didn't know anyone in my classes, ok? After Takeru went back to his hometown and he re enrolled in his old school I felt like shit. You're literally the only person I could think of that I can actually talk to and know it wouldn't be as awkward." 

Aoi did a double take. That was something extremely personal that Yusaku just told her, was he alright? How much did he change during that three month break?

"Fujiki-kun, this still isn't an excuse for not sticking to your own schedule. I thought you slept through your classes because they were the easy ones and nobody noticed you anyways?"

Yusaku sighed and twirled the tips of his hot pink bangs, strands of hair catching onto his finger before tugging out the few loose ends. "I want to try interacting more with people this year, but I really don't feel like building new friendships that will just crumble at the slightest hint of drama. We already have history, so it seems like the best place to start."

Aoi snorted. "You forget I'm no expert on friendship either."

"I barely started, we can learn together if you want."

"Together?" 

"Together."

"You really are serious about this huh?" Aoi lifted her brow playfully.

"I'm serious." Yusaku deadpanned.

"Fine, I guess sharing a similar schedule would be nice. Group projects could be something we would know how to tackle already."

Yusaku's eyes lit up as Aoi finally gave in to the benefits of the situation. This was going to be the start of a very interesting school year.


	2. Engineering Change

"Fujiki-kun, you were almost tardy to class."

Aoi scolded as she frowned at the boy, her tablet in her hands already set up with the first lesson of the day.

"I know, I know. That's why I brought a consolation gift." Yusaku sat down beside Aoi, grabbing a party sized chip bag from his bag and opening it.

"It looks more like a snack for you to eat before your beauty nap. Did you at least bring napkins?"

Yusaku pulled out a resonable amount of napkins from his bag. "Do you want some chips?"

"No." Aoi politely declined, as was it was basically good manners.

"They're límon flavored." Yusaku offered again, waving a chip in front of Aoi's face so she could get a whiff of its sour scent.

"Límon flavored? That's kind of a strange flavor for a chip, don't you think?" Aoi studied the chip in Yusaku's hand before he pulled it back and ate it.

"Different can be good, and I looked up online that friends typically share food with each other, especially those that they aren't familiar with." Yusaku nonchalantly grabbed some more chips and and feasted proudly for doing his 'friendship research'.

"Alright fine, I give in. But only because if I didn't try them you would attempt to tease me and I don't think we are there yet, in terms of friendship of course." Aoi remarked as she reached into the chip bag as Yusaku watched, his eyes that matched the chip bag's main promotional color sparkling.

Aoi left the chip in her mouth for a bit to savor the extremely citrusy flavor. She wasn't expecting it to be that strong but it was really good in its own way.

"So do you like it?" Yusaku asked then added politely. "You can always have some more if you do." He then moved the chip bag closer to Aoi so they could share a whole lot easier.

"Yeah, thank you. I think this chip type really hits different." Aoi offered a small smile as she took some more chips and some napkins to clean her fingers with during class, which was just about to start as students settled down and went to their seats before the first teacher of the day arrived. "They kind of remind me of you in a way."

"Huh? Why is that?" 

Aoi's light brown eyes met Yusaku's dish soap green as she grinned. "Because they're unconventional and pack a hidden punch just like you."

Yusaku consciously felt as the tips of his ears burned slightly, knowing they turned pink under his hair, their true meaning unknown to him for now.


	3. Downloading Downpour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory rain scene between these two just cause

"Hey, Fujiki-kun wake up, class is almost over." Aoi gently nudged Yusaku's shoulder so he would wake up. She took a moment to appreciate how it seemed like even Yusaku had his own quirks and habits he couldn't quite break without help. 

"Five more minutes..." Yusaku groaned as he squeezed his eyes shut tighter, whatever semblance of a relaxed expression he had on his face was gone now, replaced with sleepy irritation.

"You said that five minutes ago, c'mon it's the last class of the day and we don't have Duel Club today."

With a silent yawn and a big stretch, Yusaku finally, officially was awake.

Aoi sighed in relief as their teacher left the classroom and students began leaving their seats, signaling the end of the school day.

Yusaku and Aoi both packed their own things rather quickly, the introverted pair not paying any notice to the students all around them that carried umbrellas in their hands.

Until they reached the exit of the building that lead to the courtyard which in turn lead outside of the school grounds.

"It's raining."

"What a way to state the obvious, Zaizen Aoi." Yusaku snorted as he held his hand out into said rain. "This sucks, I have work today at the hot dog truck."

"Oh, can Kusanagi pick you up?" 

"No, he went to visit his brother at the hospital again."

"Ah."

Both stood together in silence for a moment, the rain seemingly becoming stronger as they waited.

"Should we make a run for it?" Aoi asked.

Yusaku guesstimated how far the plaza the truck was located at today was from school. "I don't think we have a choice. What were you planning on doing after school Zaizen?"

"Oh uuhh." Aoi blanked for a moment. "I don't know, probably going home and doing homework and then relaxing, I don't usually have plans."

"Well, luckily for both of us, I think the truck is probably a good halfway point from the school to your house, so uh, do you want to run there with me?" 

"Gladly." Aoi readied herself as she was about to step out in the rain.

"Wait." Yusaku took off his school jacket and handed it to her. "To keep you dry. Your brother would probably kill me if you got sick and he found out that I didn't try to prevent it, at least use it as cover."

"Oh, I er, thank you." Aoi took the jacket and placed it above her head, holding onto the sleeves so it would stay relatively put. "Ready?"

"You act like this is a race."

"Aren't we racing against the rain?"

Yusaku nodded his head after thinking about it. "Okay, fair point."

"3" Aoi counted down.

"2"

"1"

"Go!" They said in unison, running through the rain together. Yusaku couldn't help but smile as they splashed through puddles and Aoi laughed in exhilaration.


	4. Uploading Software

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rain scene part 2 cause i said so
> 
> Its a tad bit longer i hope thats ok enjoy

Stardust Road was empty of any crowds usually hanging around the plaza. The giant screens had updates of the weather displayed, conveniently letting shopkeepers in nearby buildings know when to open up shop again.

Yusaku and Aoi ran and splashed each other with puddles that continued to form as the rain fell harder upon them. They finally spotted the hotdog truck and quickly made their way inside through the back doors.

"Hacker voice, I'm in." Aoi teased as she closed the doors behind her, Yusaku searching the place for any towels they could use to dry off. She hung his jacket on the back of what seemed to be an out of place computer chair. He snorted audibly at her joke as he found some clean washcloths. They would have to do for now.

"Catch."

Aoi caught some of the washcloths and immediately got to work drying her hair. Yusaku, on the other hand, opened his schoolbag and pulled out his work uniform.

"Zaizen-chan, I'm going to change. You might want to scooch away from that wall."

Aoi's face flared up a rose pink. She did as she was told as Yusaku pushed a hidden button, revealing two very intricate computer setups from the walls and two cylinder shaped closet rooms with led lights and sliding doors.

"Oh, that's what you meant when you told me to move, alright I see." Aoi sighed in relief before she noticed how soaked Yusaku's school uniform was, especially the mandated white dress shirt he was loosely wearing.

"The coffee machine is over there if you want to warm yourself up with a drink, and don't worry, coffee is on me." Yusaku smiled before he entered the blue closet room. Aoi still wondered what the closets were for. At least the computer chairs made more sense. 

She turned on the coffee machine and finished drying her hair, removing her own school jacket. Luckily for her, the fact that she was wearing layers of clothing meant that she had it easier when wiping herself down to dry. The rain had only reached her yellow school mandated sweater vest, leaving her white dress shirt completely dry. Unluckily, her shoes and socks were a different story.

Yusaku stepped out of the room he changed in, wet clothes in hand.

"Fujiki-kun, your work uniform suits you." Aoi complimented.

"Thank you, I guess? I mean you've seen me wear it before."

"From the waist up, yes, but now I can see it all together."

Yusaku shrugged and placed his wet clothes next to the warm coffee machine and took out two mugs from a nearby cupboard. He walked over to the mini fridge and spice rack.

"Want any sugar or creamer in your coffee?"

"Some milk and sugar would be good enough for me." Aoi nodded as she poured the hot coffee into their mugs, Yusaku bringing over the brands he showed her, placing them on the table and handing her some coffee stirrers.

He pulled up the other computer chair and they both mixed their coffees in complete silence, the rain pattering on the roof of the truck getting louder. Then and there, thunder started to rumble outside, signaling to the pair that they were stuck together in the truck for a while.

"Guess we aren't going home any time soon." Aoi sighed as she pulled out her tablet from her school bag. Yusaku followed suit, both finishing their assignments quickly and quietly.

A little while afterwards, Aoi sent her brother a message letting him know that she wasn't home at the moment, and that she was safe and dry.

Yusaku scooted the computer chair again and turned on the computer and its monitors, scouting the web for any news that peaked his interests. Eventually he couldn't find anything that caught his eye and just went on an offical dueling page, which was showing off game replays from Link Vrains at the moment.

Aoi sighed and slumped in her chair, a yawn escaping her as she turned off her school tablet and pulled out her phone, managing her social medias as her alter ego, Blue Angel. After looking through all the amazing fanart and fan edits of her duels, she turned off her phone as well and let it charge.

She curled up in her chair and looked over at Yusaku, who was studying every duel attentively. She smiled softly at the sight of him invested in every move made, every card played and every effect activated and chained together.

Aoi slowly but surely fell asleep in her chair, the background rain and thunder plus the warmth in the room letting her eyelids droop and finally put her in a state of rest.

Yusaku heard her soft snores and lowered the volume of the webpage, stood up from his own seat and retrieved the blanket he kept in the truck in case he himself couldn't sleep at his apartment and slept here instead, and gently folded it and propped up Aoi's head with it so she could use it as a pillow.

He checked on both of their clothes to see if they had dried completely, finding that his school jacket over on the chair was. He took his jacket and draped it over Aoi's sleeping form so she was comfortably warm and so she wouldn't catch a cold. Yusaku then gently moved some of her hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear and brushed her bangs out of her eyes, giving himself permission to smile at how relaxed and trusting she seemed to be around him. 

He later sat back down in his chair and continued watching duels and searching the web for nothing in particular for a couple of hours. The rain outside began to die down, the relentlessness of before turning into a gentle pitter patter until it finally stopped.

Yusaku heard a soft knock at the door some time later. He stood up and opened it, noticing Kusanagi immediately. Yusaku shushed him before any greeting could happen and pointed towards the still sleeping Aoi. His unofficial official guardian nodded and couldn't help but chuckle at the fact Yusaku seemed to be feeling better emotionally after the schedule change he helped him with. Hopefully Yusaku would continue making progess with emotions in general. Kusanagi was very certain Aoi could end up being the catalyst for Yusaku's emotional progress. The only question now was how Yusaku and Aoi intended to express themselves and their feelings, whatever they may be, to each other.


End file.
